


Personal Space

by running2u



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running2u/pseuds/running2u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry asked Kyuhyun to replace him at his workplace. Kyuhyun wanted to refuse because Henry's job was very unusual and it would invade his personal space a lot. But in the end, he helped him and shits happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

The light breeze brushed against his face, caressing the features as it lightly rustled his curly brown hair. Today was very cold Kyuhyun noticed, but he wouldn’t spend his time in his warm bed. Instead he had to go to the soccer field today, having a stupid match just for his class pride.  
  
Kyuhyun was not a very good player. Hell, he even couldn’t run that long. The captain told him that his height and face were enough to scare their opponents. Kyuhyun just snorted. At least he didn’t have to chase the ball. That was such a hassle.  
  
When he was about to get in the car, his phone rang again loudly. Kyuhyun already knew who would be calling him right now. It was his fifth time today. He still picked the call though.  
  
 _“Kyuhyun! Let me join the match, please tell the captain!”_  
  
“So you had decided to resign from that job?” Kyuhyun asked the same question again, just to irritate the younger boy.  
  
 _“What!? No. I need this job, you know that.”_  Henry retorted quickly.  
  
“And you also know that--”  
  
 _“I would try my best to dodge. I miss playing with the team.”_  Kyuhyun didn’t like it when his friend whined like this to him. He facepalmed.  
  
“The game would start in an hour. Get ready, you little brat!”  
  
The last thing he heard was Henry’s cheer from the other line and then the call was ended. Kyuhyun could only pray.  
  
  


  
  
In the end, Henry still got injured. His feet was attacked very badly by one of the members from their opponent, hence the referee pulled out the red card. Luckily Kyuhyun brought his dad’s car so they didn’t have to walk. It wouldn’t be a problem though, if only Henry’s leg was okay.  
  
“I told you.” Kyuhyun deadpanned as he put the seat belt on.  
  
“I can’t believe this, Kyu. Why do they always hunt me down?” Henry beefed about, his arms were flailing.  
  
Kyuhyun turned on the engine, the car pulled away from the side of road. “It’s obvious. You are the shortest. Your face though...” He paused. Henry arched his brows, demanded Kyuhyun to continue. “Too cute to be on the soccer field.”  
  
“Say it to yourself, hyung.”  
  
“Hey! I’m not cute! You know very well why I always get included in the team!” Kyuhyun protested.  
  
“Pssh…”  
  
They stopped arguing at last.  
  
When they arrived at Henry’s house, Kyuhyun helped Henry to come out. He propped Henry until the injured boy could rest on his cute bed. Kyuhyun laughed hard when he saw the bedding set of Henry’s. Disney figures.  
  
“Stop it!”  
  
“Okay. Okay!” Kyuhyun did stop laughing, but his smile was very annoying to see. Teasing Henry always made him feel good. “So… what will you do now?” He asked.  
  
“Can’t go to work. What should I do?” Henry looked at his bruised and swollen leg.  
  
“I told you. I told you already!” Kyuhyun sighed loudly. “Tell your boss that you--”  
  
“I can’t! A worker just resigned and the other one that supposed to be my partner was having a break.” Henry explained.  
  
Kyuhyun slapped his forehead. “Resign.”  
  
“I need this job, Kyu!”  
  
“You need this job to get close with your senior, aka your crush, huh!?” Henry’s face went red. Damn Kyuhyun and his straightforwardness. “And he is having a break now. You also can’t go to work. Maybe you two are really matched.” Kyuhyun wanted to puke.  
  
“Shut it!” The younger’s face were getting redder. “So?”  
  
“So?” Kyuhyun met Henry’s eyes. “Don’t look at me like that!” He looked away. “I’ll leave now!”  
  
Henry gripped his wrist tightly. “Cho Kyuhyun! Please, help me! I don’t want to say this, but… You promised me that you would do anything for me right? I’m sorry, really!”  
  
Kyuhyun sighed softly.  
  
“Alright.” He said whilst patting the younger’s blonde hair. “No need to apologize.”  
  
“I love you Kyuhyun, I love you! I will call my boss right away.”  
  
If only Henry’s workplace was not about being a host or entertainer or… at least not any one of that. He would be happy to help.  
  
Well, he didn’t have any choice now, Kyuhyun had to face his nightmare.  
  
“When I have to start?” Kyuhyun asked as he was about to exit the bedroom.  
  
“Tomorrow.”  
  
Kyuhyun’s face went dark.  
  
 _Just kill me now, Henry._  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
 _[Henry 10.30 AM] goodluck, Hyunnie! The cafe will open around 1 PM. Don’t be late! Don’t worry with the attire, they might have one with your size.  
  
[Kyuhyun 10.32 AM] Damn you! Don’t do anything stupid. I need your leg to be okay in a week!  
  
[Henry 10.37 AM] I love you too. Trust me, you will enjoy the atmosphere there! Handsome guys everywhere.  
  
[Kyuhyun 10.40 AM] You don’t have to remind me that!  
  
[Henry 10.44 AM] anyway goodluck, Hyunnie! <3 :* You want to know your partner? He is very charming and have a nice smile. Handsome._  
  
Seriously, Henry’s gayness. Kyuhyun massaged his temple. He didn’t want to imagine how the atmosphere in that cafe now.  
  
Kyuhyun found himself couldn’t focus on whatever his lecturer saying now. He kept his head down, texting Henry.  
  
 _[Kyuhyun 10.50 AM] Touchy-feely person? I’m glad enough if he isn’t the one.  
  
[Henry 11.00 AM] Hmhh… who knows. He is quite clingy to me. Maybe because I’m cute xD, but since you are very confident that you are not cute. So, be happy! There’s other staff though who is very touchy feely. His name is Siwon._  
  
Kyuhyun paled after reading Henry’s message.  
  
 _[Kyuhyun 11.02 AM] You’ll feel my wrath, Henry._  
  
Henry didn’t reply anymore.  
  
Kyuhyun’s class soon ended with his professor giving him a bunch of projects. He checked the time, it was noon already. Kyuhyun then ran to his car, he prepared himself to face the nightmare. He pulled off, trying to remember the route to that cafe. He went there once, chauffeured Henry when the boy was late to take the bus. That clumsy boy, Kyuhyun had helped his childhood friend a lot. But he would never be able to pay what Henry did for saving his life.  
  
Now he was here. The cafe was still the same. Fancy and elegant.  
  
Kyuhyun calmed himself down before getting out from the vehicle.  
  
With a heavy heart he knocked the door, waiting for anyone, but the staff named Siwon, to come out. Seconds later he heard the sound of someone unlocking the deadbolt on the front door. The door opened, Kyuhyun met with a male in butler outfit, height was slightly shorter than him.  
  
“The cafe will be opened in an hour.”  
  
“A-are you S-Siwon?” Kyuhyun was too late to stop his tongue. He quickly clasped his mouth.  
  
“No, I’m not.” Kyuhyun sighed in relief. “Are you Siwon’s friend? Wait, I will give him a call--”  
  
“N-NO! D-Don’t!” Kyuhyun grabbed the butler’s hand. “S-sorry!” He pulled his hand away quickly when he realized what he just did. The guy would think he was a weird guy now. He did already. “I’m-- I’m Cho-- Kyuhyun.” Kyuhyun explained, still stuttering. His palms were wet with sweat.  
  
“Oh… Mochi’s friend.” The guy responded as he examined Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun felt awkward. He didn’t like the attention, not at all.  
  
“M-Mochi?” Kyuhyun gave a puzzled frown.  
  
“Henry’s nickname from me. I’m his current partner. Come in.”  
  
“O-oh. Okay.” So this was the guy Henry mentioned to him?  
  
The butler gestured Kyuhyun to sit. Kyuhyun thanked before settling himself on one of elegant dining chairs. The butler sat across him. His eyes examining him again.  
  
“Can you stop staring?” Kyuhyun spat. He couldn’t hold it again. Where are the manners? He didn’t like it even a bit.  
  
“Chill... I’m not lusting on you or what. Don’t be so confident.”  
  
 _The fuck?_  
  
“Excuse me?” Kyuhyun snapped.  
  
“What actually happened with that boy?” The butler asked him instead, completely ignoring his words. Kyuhyun gritted his teeth. “Seriously, if he didn’t take this job seriously, we can kick him out.”  
  
“W-what? You are not serious right?” The guy shook his head. So he was deadly serious with this. “I-it was my fault! Our class had a soccer match yesterday. We lacked of players, s-so… I forced Henry to join.”  
  
The butler sighed. “Well, like it or not, you had to replace him, until he is healed.”  
  
“That’s why I’m here.”  
  
“I’m Lee Donghae by the way. I’m your partner.” Donghae offered his hand for handshake. Kyuhyun reluctantly took it. “Welcome to Boys Love High School Cafe.”  
  
Kyuhyun hated that name. Very.  
  
This was the reason why he didn’t want to help Henry.  
  
You could imagine it.  
  
Kyuhyun’s personal space would get invaded by this guy. Or maybe the other staffs too. And Siwon.  
  
He felt anxious already. His hands were sweating very badly.  
  
  
  
“All you need to do is follow my instructions, since there’s no time to explain everything.”  
  
“O-okay.”  
  
“This is your attire. I hope it suits your size. Fortunately, our former staff was as tall as you.” He handed the high school uniforms at Kyuhyun. “This is your tie, blue, it meant you're a 2nd grader here. I’m the 1st grader, hence the red tie, so call me hyung starts from now.”  
  
 _Whatever._  
  
“I’ll change now.”  
  
“Quit being cocky and get focus on this job. Because you’ll be in my control now.” Donghae smirked. “When you are done changing, help me in the cafe.”  
  
 _Whatfuckingever._  
  
Kyuhyun didn’t answer. He entered the changing room quickly.  
  
Inside the room, Kyuhyun breathed his nervousness out. He wanted to flip over Donghae and that smirk on his face. At the moment, Kyuhyun took out his phone. His fingers then typed a message quickly. Kyuhyun clicked the send button and then he changed his clothes.  
  
 _[Kyuhyun 12.40 PM] Your partner is no other than a dickhead! You were bullshitting huh? -_-” Seriously. I just want to GTFO from here now. TT_TT_  
  


 

  
“Where are the others?” Kyuhyun asked whilst helping Donghae wiping the tables.  
  
“They’ll be here-- Oh, they are here already.” Donghae lifted his pointed chin in the direction of a bunch of guys outside the cafe.  
  
“Which one is Siwon?” Kyuhyun’s eyes met Donghae’s judging ones. “Just. Tell. Me.”  
  
“The tallest and most handsome..” Donghae shook his head and then he continued his work again. “You like him?”  
  
“It’s not your business!” He managed to snap. When he saw Siwon kissed one of the guys’ cheek, Kyuhyun felt his spine shivered up.  
  
“I’m your hyung. Remember that.”  
  
Kyuhyun didn’t say anything. He just focused wiping the bar table.  
  
When they were done with preparing the cafe properties, Donghae dragged Kyuhyun back to the staff room. The older male said that everyone should meet him. One thing that scared Kyuhyun the most was that certain touchy-feely person. Now he was standing there, everyone was smiling at him. Siwon’s smile was too wide, Kyuhyun noted.  
  
 _Creepy._  
  
“Hello, everyone. I’m Cho Kyuhyun. I’m here to help my friend, Henry. Nice to meet you all.” Kyuhyun bowed his body after his plain introduction.  
  
Everyone introduced themselves. Kyuhyun tried to remember their names. They were Heechul, Siwon, Yesung, the first grader. Sungmin, Ryeowook, Hongki, the second grader. Taemin and Kai as the third grader.  
  
 _Are they triplets?_  Kyuhyun questioned whilst examining Heechul, Taemin and Kai’s face. Hopefully he didn’t miscall their names later.  
  
“He’ll be my partner from now.” Donghae announced. He put his arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulders. Kyuhyun wanted to shove it away, really, but that would be rude.  
  
“Are you serious, Hae?” Heechul stifled a laugh. “He is taller than you!”  
  
Kyuhyun had to bit his lower lip, he shouldn’t laugh. He shouldn’t. When he met Donghae’s eyes, Kyuhyun cleared his throat.  
  
“Not a problem. I’m still the dominant one.” He grinned. “Isn’t it Kyu?”  
  
Kyuhyun was confused, but he nodded his head anyway.  
  
“He is not cute anyway. Not your type, am I right? Are you sure you will keep him?” Heechul asked more. Kyuhyun had to frown at the tone Heechul was using. His hands balled up into fists.  
  
This flamboyant guy really knows how to talk. Someone please teach them manners, for God’s sake!  
  
“Well, I don’t have any choice, do I? Henry is sick. Hyukjae is having an exam right now. We need him.” Donghae deadpanned.  
  
“Well, whatever then. Just don’t mess up things.”  
  
“I promise. I won’t.” Kyuhyun assured. His tone was quite brave.  
  
“If you disappointed us and the customers. We will kick you out and Henry from this cafe.” Heechul smirked. Kyuhyun gulped nervously. The fuck he just brought himself into. “Deal?”  
  
“Deal.”  
  
“Well… we should change into our uniforms.” Siwon interrupted. “C’mon Chullie…” He ushered the male to go inside the changing room. The others followed them as well.  
  
Kyuhyun sighed for the nth times already today. When he realized that Donghae’s arms were still over his shoulders, Kyuhyun shrugged it off compulsively. Donghae just rolled his eyes.  
  
“So, you just challenged Heechul hyung. You sure you can win this?” The older male asked in low tune, staring at Kyuhyun.  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“Take it easy. Don’t think too much about it.” He patted Kyuhyun’s shoulder.  
  
“B-but--”  
  
“Just do what I say. He couldn’t do anything to you, since you are one of the staffs here. It’s against the rules.”  
  
“O-okay.”  
  
“Stop being nervous and anxious. Don’t let the customers see those sides of yours.” Donghae’s voice was really stern. “Get ready. I will open the cafe now.” With that he left to flip over the closed sign on the entrance door.  
  
Kyuhyun was at loose end since he didn’t know how to solve his personal space issue.  
  
And in minutes, Donghae would be all over him.  
  
Close proximity, skinships and shits.  
  
He wanted to run and never come back again.

 

Not long after that the cafe was filled with a bunch of high school girls. Some of them were adult women too. Kyuhyun looked at the sight in horror.  
  
 _Too many people. What are they doing here anyway? Do homos entertain them a lot?_  
  
“Well, the customers called us. Let’s go.” Donghae whispered. Soon Kyuhyun’s wrist was on Donghae’s tight grip. “Prepare yourself. We never know what the customers might request to us.” He added, looking at Kyuhyun with a smug smile.  
  
Kyuhyun gulped. His palms were covered again in sweat.  
  
As they reached the customers’ table. Donghae greeted them with a polite tone and flirty smile. Kyuhyun tried his best to smile as well.  
  
“Where’s Henry oppa?” One of them asked.  
  
“Ahh… He is unwell and can’t join us for some days.” Donghae answered. “This is Kyuhyun. He is the replacement.”  
  
The girls are judging him right now. Kyuhyun bowed perfectly at them.  
  
“Tall and handsome. Nice to meet you Kyuhyun oppa.” They squealed. Kyuhyun couldn’t believe what he heard. His cheeks were heated up.  
  
“T-thank you.” He bowed down his head.  
  
“Are you blushing!? Very cute!” The girls squealed again.  
  
His face all red by now. Donghae just smiled, looking very amused.  
  
Since the girls were so noisy, all customers were looking at their directions. Unconsciously, Kyuhyun shifted and hid himself behind Donghae’s back.  
  
“This is very embarrassing hyung.” He didn’t realize that his act just caused the girls to spazz more seeing him and Donghae being so close like that.  
  
Donghae naturally tilted his head. Their face was so close, too close even. He stared at Kyuhyun softly and then patted Kyuhyun’s head.  
  
“You did a good job, Kyu.”  
  
Another squeals erupted.  
  
Kyuhyun was too distracted to care.  
  
His hand drifted to his chest resting over his heart. It was beating so loud, and so fast causing Kyuhyun’s breathe to catch in his throat.  
  
 _What is this?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

  


 

 

 

“Hey.” Kyuhyun called, signaling the person in the room that he just arrived. Henry looked surprised to see his sudden appearance. “How are you?” He asked whilst entering the said boy’s room. It was Friday and the cafe was closed.  
  
“Getting better.” Henry answered, his eyes were tracking the tall male. “Why are you here?”  
  
Kyuhyun frowned and then spat, “What’s wrong if I’m coming here?”  
  
“Because you never come here, except something happened to you.” Henry deadpanned.  
  
Kyuhyun was silent for awhile.  
  
“I can’t do this anymore, Henli ah~” He facepalmed. “Yesterday, the customers asked Donghae to hug me tightly.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“I … ALMOST… pushed him hard.” Kyuhyun emphasized the word.  
  
“So you didn’t? Well, good job!” Henry patted Kyuhyun’s shoulder whilst laughing loudly. “I know it’s really hard for you, but you should bear it, until... next week.”  
  
Kyuhyun was ready to kill his best friend now.  
  
“What!? Y-You! I can’t. I flipping can’t do this, Henry Lau. Please!” He was on his knees already by now, begging at Henry.  
  
“The doctor told me so! Stop being a drama queen, Kyuhyun. You are doing good at the cafe.” Henry rolled his eyes.  
  
“Huh? How could you say that?”  
  
“Taemin told me. Well, I asked him about you. And do you know, you are getting some fans.” Henry wiggled his eyebrows, a playful grin was plastered on his face. Kyuhyun’s jaw dropped. “Too bad, you got some antis too.”  
  
“Do they even exist? Who are the antis? What did I do?”  
  
“Well…. Mostly the customers who like to see Donghae got partnered with Hyukjae.” Henry’s smile was awkward.  
  
“So they are close?”  
  
“... Very.”  
  
“Well. That meant, you got some... antis as well.”  
  
“Obviously.”  
  
Henry’s face was bitter. Kyuhyun was feeling the same, but he just denied it. He shouldn’t have this kind of feeling towards his partner after all. He didn’t care, well, he tried not to.  
  
“Poor little Henry~” Kyuhyun cooed. The said boy just glared at him whilst puffing his fat cheeks.  
  
Henry didn’t know that Kyuhyun was pitying himself secretly.  
  
***  
  
It wasn’t a new thing for Kyuhyun to get nervous everytime he entered this cafe. But not today, because he was very nervous, he even couldn’t sleep at the night before.  
  
Today was Sunday. The day became extraordinary when Donghae told him that Kyuhyun had to perform something tonight. Yes, there is a special stage for the hosts.  
  
Kyuhyun quickly dialled Henry and screaming at the boy in despair. Henry really forgot to inform Kyuhyun about this. He suggested Kyuhyun to sing instead.  
  
When he was too distracted with his thoughts, Kyuhyun felt someone tapped his shoulder. He quickly turned his head and he saw Hongki waving his hand at him.  
  
“Oh. Yes?” Kyuhyun was too surprised to say something at the guy.  
  
“Still thinking about the special stage?” Hongki asked. Kyuhyun answered him with a nod. He pulled the chair and then sat across Kyuhyun. “You can sing?”  
  
“Well. Yeah.”  
  
“How about a duet?” Kyuhyun widened his eyes. “But, I’m going to sing a rock song. Is that okay?”  
  
“Agh, rock.” His shoulders slumped down. “I only sing ballad.”  
  
“How about rock ballads?”  
  
“... Okay.”  
  
“You choose the song.”  
  
\---  
  
That night, all the staffs were busy preparing for their own performances. Heechul and Sungmin were going to sing a trot song. Siwon… Kyuhyun didn’t hear anything about that male, but Heechul chuckled when Kyuhyun asked him. Kai and Taemin were going to have a battle dance. Yesung and Ryeowook would have a duet as well. Ilhoon and Minhyuk were going to sing a cute song. Ahh… youngsters. About Donghae, he hadn’t ask the male yet, since the male couldn’t be seen anywhere, so Kyuhyun knew nothing.  
  
The special stage event was started with the trot song. Kyuhyun was amused seeing his hyungs performing on the stage. But he couldn’t stay too long, Hongki needed him so he had to go to the staff room for practicing, and Donghae was still unseen.  
  
Kyuhyun chose Masquerade to be their song. Hongki liked this song as well and they started to practice.  
  
In the middle of the practice Kyuhyun had to stop. He heard a familiar voice was singing Josh Groban’s song, You Raise Me Up.  
  
“Don’t tell me, it is Siwon.” Hongki nodded with an awkward grin on his face.  
  
Kyuhyun spent five minutes for laughing, only.  
  
After practicing thrice, they decided to end it. Kyuhyun was confident enough.  
  
At the same time, he heard Donghae’s name being called. It was his partner’s time to perform. Kyuhyun excused himself and went to see the dancer. Didn’t want to get caught for watching, he searched the darkest spot in the cafe. The room was set into a dim lighting, luckily.  
  
When the music was playing, the audiences were clapping and squealing loudly for the dancer. Donghae came out with a jump, what a cool image he had. The girls cheered up. He was wearing a black baseball cap. A black v-neck t-shirt clung to his muscled chest with a loose army pants.  
  
Donghae was hot indeed.  
  
The dance was complicated, Kyuhyun judged. But the said male kept moving fluidly yet powerfully, hips swaying to the rhythm. Donghae’s silky black hair cling to his forehead as he kept dancing. It was charismatic.  
  
Kyuhyun was amazed, he even forgot how to blink.  
  
“It would be great if Donghae and Hyukjae dance together again, like last time.” One of the girls said. Kyuhyun tensed up when hearing this. “Too bad that tall boy came…”  
  
It was obviously directed to him. Kyuhyun fell into a rage, but he tried to shrug it away and decided to go back to the staff room. Kyuhyun sighed heavily. What’s wrong with them? He didn’t do anything wrong. He even didn’t want to be here, much less, got partnered up with Donghae. He could do something better rather than being a host or... acting like a homo. Kyuhyun was not a homophobic at all, hence his friendship with his gay friend, Henry, lasted long. It was just the personal space issue he was having. Not just men, women as well, he couldn’t get close to them. He just realized that it was getting serious. But Kyuhyun didn’t care much. He could stay single forever if it was his fate.  
  
 _Donghae and Hyukjae. They could be gay for each other if they wanted it! Not my problem._  
  
But Kyuhyun’s heart sank, he didn’t know why.  
  
“There you are boy!” Heechul’s loud voice surprised Kyuhyun. He almost fell off the chair. “You look, angry? What’s up?” Kyuhyun shook his head. “Bad customers?”  
  
“Sort of.”  
  
“Haha. You should be getting one. Mostly, they protested about the pairing.” Kyuhyun looked away. Heechul grinned. “Well, Donghae is very charming. He got paired up with almost every staff here by the girls.”  
  
 _A charming prince._  
  
Kyuhyun just recalled that Henry told him the same thing about the said male. He kept thinking that Henry was bullshitting instead.  
  
“Count me out. He just annoys the shit out of me.” He deadpanned.  
  
“Maybe you are a special one. Don’t sulk.” Kyuhyun gaped, but Heechul didn't give him a chance to talkback. “We need to fix your clothe, let’s go!”  
  
Heechul had grabbed Kyuhyun’s wrist and pulled him off the chair.  
  
“W-what!?”  
  
“Shut up. Don’t complain.”  
  
\---  
  
“Where’s he?” The dancer asked Siwon once he finished changing his cloth. Donghae’s t-shirt was drenched with sweat after performing and tonight was too cold.  
  
“Who? Kyuhyun?” Siwon raised his thick brows. “He was with Hongki minutes ago. You would see him on the stage momentarily.”  
  
“Ok. Thanks.” He thanked and quickly looked for the best spot for him to see the singer.  
  
While waiting for his partner to perform, Donghae had a talk with his hoobaes. Kai and Taemin kept praising him. He did the same. Then he saw Heechul, the Mc for tonight, on the stage. Heechul thanked Yesung and Ryeowook for their performance. He then called Hongki with his band and Kyuhyun. Donghae quickly positioned himself close to the stage.  
  
When the stage light was directed at Kyuhyun, Donghae was taken aback. He thought that he just saw someone else up there. He saw his partner smirked at Heechul’s question, the girls squealed louder.  
  
“Someone has to stand so close just to see you, Kyuhyun.” Donghae heard Heechul teasing him.  
  
“What? Who?” Kyuhyun asked with no interest.  
  
Soon, another stage light was directed at him. Kyuhyun’s gaze followed and their eyes met. Donghae waved his hand casually with a smile. The younger snorted, rolling his eyes.  
  
After the small talk with Hongki, Heechul left the stage.  
  
The band played the music. Kyuhyun let out a high pitched scream and then nodding his head to the beat of the music while fixing his earpiece, his honey coloured hair bounced up and down.  
  
Donghae just kept watching until the end of the performance, silently worshipping Kyuhyun’s rich voice and… his eyeliner.  
  
\---  
  
Kyuhyun bowed deeply when their performance ended and then left the stage. He felt so happy to know the audiences enjoyed it. It wasn’t his first time to sing in front of many people actually. But singing in this cafe really made him nervous for some reasons.  
  
At the backstage Heechul gave him a thumb up. Kyuhyun thanked him with a nod. The older male then got back to the stage to close the show for tonight.  
  
“Here.” He turned away when he heard the voice directed at him. It was Donghae, offering him a bottle of mineral water. “Drink this.”  
  
“Thanks.” He took it and then opened its lid before drinking it down. Kyuhyun was really exhausted.  
  
“I--”  
  
“Donghae! A call for you!”  
  
Both of Donghae and Kyuhyun were shocked to hear Siwon’s sudden yell.  
  
“Who!?” Donghae asked back instead.  
  
“It's Hyukjae! Come quick!”  
  
Donghae just left like that, dashing away following Siwon.  
  
Kyuhyun wanted to know what Donghae was trying to say before. But he didn’t care anymore. He went to his locker instead to take his things before going home. Kyuhyun checked the clock which hanging in the room. It was almost ten at night. He slapped his forehead.  
  
 _Shit. Bus!_  
  
Kyuhyun quickly put his things into his bag. He even didn’t clean the heavy make up on his face. He had to catch the bus because his father’s car broke down.  
  
“Kyu!”  
  
“Shit!” Kyuhyun dropped down his bag because he was too shocked with the sudden intrusion. He then turned around to see the culprit. “Aish, Donghae! Can you knock that damn door first!?” He yelled and then took his bag, slipping the straps over his shoulders.  
  
“Where are you going?” Donghae asked.  
  
“Home.”  
  
“But, everyone will attend the party.” Donghae explained. Kyuhyun just realized that the male was blocking the door.  
  
“I can’t. I will be late for the bus, so please, can you move away?” He folded the arms in front of his chase, frowning at Donghae.  
  
“Bus? Where is your car?”  
  
“Broke down. Any question?”  
  
“Come with us.” That was not a question at all.  
  
“You heard me right, I don’t--”  
  
“Nah, I’ll drive you home. Don’t worry.”  
  
Kyuhyun sighed heavily.  
  
“What party? Do you guys always celebrate it? I’m not interested, to be honest.”  
  
“No. Hyukjae invited us. It’s his party.”  
  
“I don’t have any reason to be there. Excuse me, Donghae.” Kyuhyun was going to shove Donghae away but the latter resisted. “Donghae!”  
  
“It’s past 10 pm already, what will you do?”  
  
Kyuhyun gritted his teeth, his hands gripped the straps of his bag tightly.  
  
Donghae really never showed his charming side to him. He just loved to annoy him.  
  
“Why should I go? I’m not even a staff, just a replacement here. You should call Henry instead!”  
  
“We did. But he couldn’t go. His leg remember and it was your fault.” Kyuhyun wanted to protest at the way Donghae talked to him. But he couldn’t tell Donghae truth. “Everyone is waiting, c’mon.” Donghae exited the room. Kyuhyun followed suit with a sigh.  
  
“Where are the others?” Kyuhyun looked at his surrounding. The cafe was really quite. It seemed like they were the only ones left.  
  
“They went already.” Donghae answered him. “You lock the door.” With that Donghae went outside.  
  
Kyuhyun checked everything already before going outside to lock the main door. Kyuhyun waited there and hugged himself. It was really cold and he forgot to bring his jacket. Later, he saw a motorcycle stopped in front of him.  
  
“Donghae?” He asked since the rider was wearing a full-face helmet.  
  
“Get on the bike.” His partner said after taking off the helmet.  
  
Kyuhyun shook his head furiously. “I-I’ll just g-go home. G-Good n-night.” He started walking away quickly, his palms were sweating. Kyuhyun heard Donghae calling him from behind. He didn’t bother and just kept walking.  
  
Kyuhyun gasped when he felt a strong tug on his arm. He tried to pull away but Donghae just strengthened his grip.  
  
“Wait! Kyuhyun!” Donghae yelled and Kyuhyun stopped struggling. “I promise it won’t take long. I just have to see Hyukjae and then we can leave.” He pulled his hand at last.  
  
“You can go by yourself.” Kyuhyun didn’t let the male to cut him. “I know it was my fault that Henry got injured and he couldn’t attend Hyukjae’s party as well. I’m feeling guilty you know. But, it doesn’t mean I should go with you guys.” He stopped talking.  
  
“Your point?”  
  
“I want to go home.”  
  
“I want you to meet my Hyukjae. Or I have to tell Henry that he gets fired.”  
  
Kyuhyun widened his eyes, mouth agape. He couldn’t believe it. Donghae just threatened him.  
  
 _Fuck!_  
  
“I can’t believe it!” Kyuhyun shouted. “You can’t do this to me!” He pointed his finger at the latter. Donghae took out his phone and did something with the device. Seconds later he shoved the device into Kyuhyun’s face. Henry’s contact was displayed on the screen.  
  
“It's me or yourself who tell him the sad news? Your choice.” Donghae smirked. “Or, you take this helmet and come with me.”  
  
Kyuhyun stomped his foot before taking the helmet on the older’s hand crudely. He bumped Donghae’s shoulder when he walked past him. He heard the male was whistling behind him. Kyuhyun quickly put the helmet on.  
  
 _I can do this! You can do this! He tried to encourage himself._  
  
Kyuhyun waited Donghae to get on his bike. The wind furiously blew, causing Kyuhyun to shiver.  
  
“Didn’t bring a jacket?” Kyuhyun shook his head. He saw Donghae unzipped his black leather jacket and shrugged it out of his body. He approached the younger and gave it to Kyuhyun. “Wear this.”  
  
“But--”  
  
“C’mon, Kyuhyun. Seriously, you are. the most. stubborn. person. I ever met!” Donghae said as he got onto his bike.  
  
Kyuhyun frowned, his lips jutted out. “You could say that to yourself!” He shouted while removing his bag.  
  
Suddenly the dancer revved the engine causing the motorcycle to roar. Kyuhyun stood frozen on his spot. His hands were gripping Donghae’s jacket tightly.  
  
“Kyuhyun? Hey!?”  
  
Kyuhyun gasped when realization came back full force and then he looked at Donghae. “W-what?”  
  
“I called you three times. What’s wrong?” Donghae asks in a concern voice.  
  
He just shook his head and wore Donghae’s leather jacket right away. He approached the vehicle, taking a deep breath before he got on it.  
  
“You--”  
  
Kyuhyun didn’t let Donghae to finish his words. He hugged the male’s waist tightly and started to nag, “Normal speed! Be careful! I will sue you if something happens!”  
  
Donghae was taken aback but then he laughed a little. “You’ll be safe and sound.” He then revved the engine for the last time and left the cafe.  
  
Kyuhyun tightened his hug around Donghae just like his life depended on it. But he he was still feeling afraid, anxious and worry.  
  
Because, it was Henry, the person that he hugged 5 years ago, not Donghae.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Kyuhyun didn’t realize if Donghae had parked his motorcycle already until the older male called his name twice. He was too distracted by his own thoughts about the past. The moment Kyuhyun got back to his sense, he felt Donghae shifted and he was leaning his body at him. Yes, Kyuhyun was still hugging the male.

  
“You can hug me forever if you want?” Donghae teased.

“What!?” Kyuhyun pulled away quickly and got off from the vehicle. He breathed out his nervousness, thanking God that nothing bad happened. He then took off his helmet and gave it to Donghae. “I’ll just wait here.”  
  
“You heard me right before, Kyuhyun.” Donghae rolled his eyes. He took Kyuhyun’s hand and led him into the house.  
  
When he was inside, Kyuhyun looked around. Hyukjae’s house was really cozy and very neat in his opinion. It made Kyuhyun curious a bit. Honestly, he wanted to meet this person just for once. After all, Hyukjae was Henry’s crush and he hadn’t have a chance to see any photo of him.  
  
“It’s too quiet for a party.” Kyuhyun said sarcastically. Now, they were in the living room and still didn't see anyone yet.  
  
“Backyard. Just follow me and stop fussing around.” Kyuhyun pouted his lips when Donghae looked away.  
  
As they getting closer with the backyard, Kyuhyun heard the commotion from outside. Donghae opened the curtain in the room and looked through the window. His friends were right there having a barbeque party.  
  
“Looks fun.” Kyuhyun commented.  
  
“You should enjoy yourself. C’mon.” Kyuhyun followed Donghae outside. Maybe it would be okay. He could get a bottle of coke before going home.  
  
“That’s Donghae and Kyuhyun hyung!” Kyuhyun saw Ilhoon looking at their direction. Donghae waved at the younger male. He saw Heechul smirking at him. Kyuhyun just snorted and kept walking.  
  
  
“Where’s Hyuk--” Donghae didn’t finish his question when he heard his friend call his name from behind.  
  
“Hae!” Donghae looked over his shoulder, Kyuhyun followed suit. And for the first time he saw Hyukjae in person.  
  
 _Handsome._  That was Kyuhyun’s first impression.  
  
He was late to realize that Donghae had ran past him and hugged his friend.  
  
Kyuhyun just watched those two talking. When Donghae nudged his chin at him (Kyuhyun guessed that Donghae was talking about him) Hyukjae was looking and smiling at him. Kyuhyun just nodded his head awkwardly.  
  
 _No wonder. Hyukjae is perfect after all._  
  
“Yah Kyuhyun! Are you going to stand there all night? Take a sit!” Heechul yelled. “Here! This chair is empty.” His hyung patted the empty chair beside him.  
  
“I’ll just take this coke.” Kyuhyun informed and then walked away. Donghae was already gone, going inside the house with Hyukjae. Kyuhyun decided to just wait at the front porch then He wanted to be alone for now.  
  
He leaned his body on the wooden fence and then opened the cap of the drink. He took his phone out from his jeans and searched Henry’s contact right away. Typing a message.  
  
 _[Kyuhyun 10.40 PM] Hyukjae is handsome dude, no kidding._  
  
He pressed the send button before drinking up the coke, lips twisted into a smirk reading his friend's reply.  
  
 _[Henry 10.45 PM] Touch him, you die. Just kidding. So you went to his party and met him at last. Donghae hyung is handsome as well, don’t you think?_  
  
Kyuhyun frowned. Why did his friend suddenly mention Donghae's name?  
  
 _[Kyuhyun 10.50 PM] You do think that all hosts in that cafe are handsome, Henry. Don’t deny it.  
  
[Henry 10.52 PM] Heechul hyung is pretty, mind you. By the way, I will start working again in two days… Is that okay?_  
  
Kyuhyun had to read the message twice. He was thinking for a moment before he typed a reply.  
  
 _[Kyuhyun 10.55 PM] Sooner the better. Did you expect me to say ‘aww, too bad’? Don’t be kidding.  
  
[Henry 10.58 PM] You can apply for the job anytime though. They will be accepting you right away._  
  
 _[Kyuhyun 11.00 PM] In your dream, tch._  
  
Kyuhyun almost dropped down his phone when someone tapped his shoulder. Kyuhyun turned around to see Siwon standing behind him with that wicked grin.  
  
“O-oh, Siwon h-hyung. I didn’t see you c-come, sorry.” Kyuhyun stuttered. This guy stood quite close to him, invading his space, a lot.  
  
“Why are you here?” The guy finally shifted away, standing beside Kyuhyun instead, leaning his back on the fence.  
  
“Nah, I just want to be alone.” Kyuhyun answered. He was trying hard to be normal.  
  
“Can I stay here?” Siwon asked looking at Kyuhyun.  
  
“Nah, I don’t really mind.” That was a lie. Kyuhyun cursed in his head because Donghae was taking so long.  
  
“You look pretty tonight.”  
  
“W-What!?” He was staring at Siwon in disbelief, too dumbfounded to reply. Kyuhyun tried to smile, but it was an awkward one.  
  
Siwon was definitely flirting with him. Kyuhyun cringed mentally.  
  
“Aren’t you bored?” Siwon asked in a slight whisper as he leaned his face closer over him. “You know… we can just--”  
  
“H-hyung… Y-you are t-too c-close.” He warned the muscled male while stepping back. He tried not to be panic.  
  
“C’mon, Kyu.”  
  
“Siwon.” That was Donghae’s voice, stern and intimidating. Kyuhyun and Siwon were very surprised at the sudden appearance of the male. “Heechul hyung needs you.” He said with a serious expression of his face.  
  
“Well, then.” Siwon smiled. “Good night, Kyuhyun. Sorry for disturbing.” He waved his hand and left the two alone. Kyuhyun placed his hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating so fast.  
  
 _Almost._  
  
“Are you okay?” Donghae asked while approaching him. “Did he do something to you?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“Looks like... my friend made you nervous? Hey hey…” Donghae was teasing Kyuhyun and he didn’t like it.  
  
“It’s not your business!” He snapped, looking away. “You know nothing, so shut up!”  
  
“Man, are you having PMS right now?” Kyuhyun growled loudly. He was so annoyed.  
  
“Not funny.”  
  
Donghae didn’t say anything after that. Kyuhyun shifted to get more comfortable position. He wanted to ask Donghae if they could go home now but decided to keep his mouth shut. He wondered why Donghae was here and not with Hyukjae.  
  
“That was an awesome performance. Didn’t expect you could sing that good. I only heard you nagging, complaining and beefing all the time.”  
  
  
“Wow. Thanks for your compliment and your honest opinion about me.” Kyuhyun said sarcastically. Donghae chuckled. Seriously this guy.  
  
“Nice makeup and costume.”  
  
“It’s Heechul hyung’s-- Shit! Oh my God, I haven’t remove my makeup yet!” Kyuhyun covered his face. “Ah damn, it’s your fault! It’s really embarrassing!” He whined.  
  
“You are worrying too much, Kyuhyun.”  
  
“Just shut up!” Donghae pulled Kyuhyun’s hands away from his face. “W-what!?” Donghae didn’t say anything. He kept staring at Kyuhyun with those soft eyes. Kyuhyun gulped. “H-hyung…”  
  
“Would you believe me if I tell you… that… you are so beautiful tonight.” Donghae whispered.  
  
Kyuhyun was confused.  
  
There were two males telling him the same thing tonight.  
  
But, it felt different when it came out from Donghae’s mouth. His body wasn’t that tense. The fact that he didn’t even try to run away or shove the male when Donghae had released his hands.  
  
Kyuhyun stood still. Thinking what happened to him.  
  
He didn’t want to admit that he was changed. That Donghae had changed him.  
  
“That’s--”  
  
“Sshh…” Donghae sushed as he lifted Kyuhyun’s chin up gently. He leaned his face closer, his eyes staring at Kyuhyun’s lips.  
  
“H-hyung…”  
  
Suddenly Donghae’s phone rang loudly, surprising them both. Kyuhyun quickly jerked his head and turned around, backfacing Donghae. He was very thankful yet dejected at the same time. He covered his mouth realizing what was happening.  
  
Kyuhyun wanted to go home. Now.  
  
This is too much.  
  
“Sorry, Kyu.” Donghae apologized. Kyuhyun wanted to know for what.  
  
“Can we go home now? I’m really tired.” Kyuhyun demanded, his back still facing Donghae.  
  
“Alright.”  
  
They went home with no one brought up this matter anymore.  
  
  
  
  
When they arrived at Kyuhyun’s neighborhood, he asked Donghae to park his motorcycle at the convenience store park lot. Because it’s almost midnight and Kyuhyun was afraid if they would disturb the sleeping resident.  
  
“I will walk you home then.” Donghae said. They stood side by side.  
  
Kyuhyun decided to speak up, couldn’t stand anymore with the awkward atmosphere between them. “I forgot to tell you this.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I like your dance. That’s was so cool.” Kyuhyun confessed. He felt relaxed when Donghae was smiling.  
  
“I’m happy to hear that from you. Thank you.” Just like that, Kyuhyun’s cheeks flushed. “Hey, is this your first time riding motorcycle? You looked very afraid.” Kyuhyun bit his lower lip, didn’t answer Donghae’s question. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”  
  
Kyuhyun snorted loudly. “Not my first time. The fact that I used to go anywhere by motorcycle before. But not anymore, because, yeah... I’m just afraid.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Ah! W-we are arrived already. It’s late so--”  
  
“I won’t go before you tell me.” Donghae had a tight grip on Kyuhyun’s wrist to prevent the younger to go.  
  
Kyuhyun frowned at him. Donghae didn’t bug at all. He was contemplated. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. But Donghae's intense stare had won him.  
  
“5 years ago. That was my birthday and dad bought me a motorcycle. I was so happy and just couldn’t wait to ride it. I called Henry and he agreed to go with me. It was my fault not to switch on the turn signal when I was going to take a turn. And yeah, a truck hit us. I couldn't remember very well. Henry was there, I do remember he was trying to protect me with his small body.” Kyuhyun gasped hard remembering the painful memory. “Sorry to nag--”  
  
Kyuhyun didn't contue when Donghae suddenly pulled him into his embrace. “No. I should be the one who apologize. God, Kyuhyun I’m really sorry.” Kyuhyun relaxed himself in Donghae’s embrace. He let himself to get comforted by the male. Kyuhyun hugged the male back. Because he liked it, needed it. “You must be really afraid before.”  
  
Kyuhyun nodded his head. “And Henry wasn’t there.”  
  
Donghae stopped stroking Kyuhyun’s back for a moment, but he continued again. “If something bad was bound to happen before. I would do anything to protect you.”  
  
Kyuhyun felt a giddy feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
“Hmhh… Glad that nothing bad happen. Thank you, Donghae. That meant so much.”  
  
“My pleasure, Kyu.”  
  
They pulled away. Kyuhyun blushed hard, but Donghae just smiled softly at him.  
  
“I-I’ll go inside. Be careful, H-Hae hyung.” He bowed his head and hastily run inside house. He didn't realize that it was the first time he called Donghae with 'Hae'.  
  
Kyuhyun closed the door behind him and leaned his back on the wooden material. His heart was beating so fast, again, and his stomach wasn’t feeling okay.  
  
What is this?  
  
Kyuhyun’s body slumped against the door and slid to the ground, hugging his knees.  
  
Love? That’s really stupid.  
  
“Ah! Donghae’s jacket!” Kyuhyun quickly opened the door to see if Donghae was still around, but the male’s figure was gone already.  
  
He couldn’t believe he forgot to give it back.  
  
He also forgot to tell Donghae that he wouldn’t come to that cafe anymore.  
  
“What should I do now?” He sounded really desperate.  
  
He would think about this tomorrow because he was too tired and sleepy for everything.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kyuhyun‘s plan coming to the cafe tonight was for retreating Donghae’s jacket only and bidding farewell to everyone. But once he arrived, Heechul scolded him for coming late. He also scolded him for not telling everyone that he would come five hours later. Kyuhyun casually said that he didn’t have anyone’s phone number. Heechul glared at him and forced him to save Donghae’s one.  
  
From all of people, why it had to be Donghae’s number?  
  
“Help Donghae, now!” Heechul ushered him to go out. He was in his uniform already. Kyuhyun didn’t try to protest, maybe he really should help Donghae first and then talked at his partner about something.  
  
Kyuhyun searched for Donghae and he saw his partner looked so busy serving the customers. He quickly approached the man but he had to stop on his heels. Kyuhyun couldn’t believe that the girls actually asking for him. Well, it was Kyuhyun’s first time to be absent, not really though, he was here now.  
  
Donghae noticed him at last. His expression was so dark. Kyuhyun casually walked at his direction.  
  
“Sorry, I’m late.” Kyuhyun smiled, getting into his role as the host. “Hae hyung, sorry~” He acted cute right away.  
  
The girls squealed hard.  
  
“Kyuhyun oppa. Donghae oppa was really mad. You should be punished!” Their chanted. Kyuhyun hated this, always.  
  
“How should I punish him?” Donghae got along. He glared at his partner hardly. He wanted to tell him that he was here not for working.  
  
“Kiss his lips!”


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

“Girls. Can we talk about this first?” Kyuhyun interjected. Donghae sent him a what-the-hell-Kyuhyun glare, frowning hard. Kyuhyun pretended not to see it.  
  
The girls were confused. This was the first time for the hosts to think over the customers’ request.  
  
But Kyuhyun surely didn’t know about this.  
  
And kissing was a different thing after all.  
  
“What do you mean Kyuhyun oppa?” One of the girls asked him. Kyuhyun gulped.  
  
“I-I need to uhh discuss this f-first with Hae hyung~ I won’t disappoint you, beautiful!” Kyuhyun used his cute tone and puppy eyes, praying that the girls could agree with this.  
  
“Ah oppa! We can’t contain our feels when you are being so cute!” Another girl from the group uttered. Kyuhyun smirked mentally. “Alright, don’t take too long okay.”  
  
Kyuhyun smiled widely. Donghae didn’t say anything.  
  
“For now, enjoy your dish okay, beautiful.” He bowed politely at the customers before circling his arm around Donghae’s waist, pulling him to the staff’s room.  
  
Once they were inside the said room, Kyuhyun pulled his arm off from his partner’s body. Donghae’s still kept his mouth shut, staring at Kyuhyun with a cold stare.  
  
“Should we do this?” Kyuhyun asked.  
  
The latter snorted loudly. “You think?” Sarcasm was clear in Donghae’s voice. Folding his arms in front of his chest, he continued, “We never turned down customers’ request. Or even... making them wait like this. Can’t you work better than this?”  
  
Kyuhyun’s body was tensed hearing that. Donghae was being a dick again? Seriously, now? When he was about to leave and shit! What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
 _Such a miff!_  
  
“I can’t do this. After all, I came here for--”  
  
“Don’t be a sissy, Kyuhyun. You sounded like a virgin.” Donghae was slurring his words.  
  
“What the fuck? What’s wrong with you?”  
  
“Told you. You are my partner now, like it or not. It’s your own fault to be here, so just fucking do it.”  
  
It hurt a lot to hear those words coming out from Donghae. Kyuhyun tried hard not to punch that handsome face of his partner. He calmed his heart first before replying the male.  
  
 _Don’t cry._  
  
“I-I can only pretend to kiss you.”  
  
“You meant? We are only pretending since the first.”  
  
Another stab for his heart.  
  
 _Don’t cry._  
  
“No lips touching. Or I will kill you.” Kyuhyun almost choked at his own words. Holding back the tears.  
  
“Tch. Whatever. We are taking too long for this shitty talk.” Donghae walked past him, walking out from the room.  
  
Kyuhyun followed suit later, shielding his heart.  
  
  
  
“Sorry for waiting, ladies.” He was back to his own role.  
  
“Kyuhyun oppa, are you ready to be punished by Donghae oppa now?” Kyuhyun felt sick hearing this. Just like the first day.  
  
And I’m still insane till this day? What a miracle.  
  
Kyuhyun was completely unguarded and shocked when Donghae pulled his body close at him. So they started their act already? He would just go along then.  
  
“I’ll punish you. With a kiss.” Donghae said his line. His tone was really deep and seductive. That was hot in Kyuhyun’s opinion. He might fall, more, to this guy.  
  
But Donghae had broke Kyuhyun, his heart, and that such thing called love, completely.  
  
 _Love? I know it’s impossible._  
  
Kyuhyun got back from his reverie when he felt Donghae’s palm on his nape. His partner had tilted his head and he copied it. Their face was really close already. nose touching. Kyuhyun could feel Donghae’s warm breath on his face.  
  
This was enough. The girl was squealing already.  
  
They should know if this was purely an act right?  
  
Two guys kissing were flipping absurd anyway.  
  
“H-hyung… it’s done.” Kyuhyun whispered only for Donghae to hear. The male didn’t say anything. Donghae tilted his head to another side. The girls could see their face clearly from their spot now. His partner’s face was still so close. Donghae shifted his hand to Kyuhyun’s cheek. “D-Dongh--mpff!”  
  
There was a loud gasp. The girls was too speechless to see Donghae kissed Kyuhyun’s lips, for real. They didn’t expect this, just like Kyuhyun.  
  
Kyuhyun had to grip at Donghae’s coat tightly, asking him to stop. But the male kept kissing him. Kyuhyun shut his eyes tightly. Hoping this only one of his nightmares. Hoping this would end soon.  
  
Kyuhyun didn’t want to be here anymore.  
  
He didn’t want to see Donghae anymore.  
  
This would be the last for everything.  
  
Finally Donghae pulled away. He then embraced Kyuhyun tightly, burying his face on the younger’s neck.  
  
“Good job, Kyu.” He whispered. Kyuhyun tightened the hold on his partner’s coat. He bit his lip hardly, tears rolling down from his eyes. “The customers must be happy. You can kill me later.”  
  
They were.  
  
But Kyuhyun was not.  
  
It hurt so bad.  
  
“I will. I will kill you.”  
  
 _As if._  
  
  
  
Donghae was still companying the customers, talking with them, while Kyuhyun had excused himself to the bathroom. But it was almost twenty minutes and Kyuhyun still couldn’t be seen anywhere at the room.  
  
Soon the customers decided to go home. Donghae thanked them for their visit and apologized for Kyuhyun’s sudden disappear. When they left, Donghae raced to check the staff room but Heechul blocked him.  
  
“Hyung, take care of my last customers for a bit, please.” He said. Heechul didn’t move even a bit. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“We need to talk, come with me!”  
  
“B-but--”  
  
Heechul had pulled the younger to his office after asking Siwon to take care of the customers. Once inside he pushed Donghae’s body hard.  
  
“What the hell did you do to that boy?” He screamed.  
  
“What? I only kissed his lips. That’s all!”  
  
“Fuck, Donghae. Are you that desperate!? I don’t know that you could be such dumbass when you are in love.” Heechul said sarcastically as he threw the leather jacket at him. “He brought this. It must be yours.” With that he left, leaving Donghae alone in his office.  
  
Donghae stared at his jacket with blank stare. Silently cursing at himself for losing his control. He should be dead in Kyuhyun’s hand by now. That sounded better.  
  
He then sat on his chair. Millions of jumbled up thoughts were crossing his mind. His fingers were tracing the cloth. Last night was so warm he recalled, only his snarky partner and him. A smile graced on his lips at the memories.  
  
And just then Donghae noticed that something was slipped into his jacket pocket. It was a folded-paper. He took it out and unfolded it. Something was written on it.  
  
“Such a neat handwriting.” He commented before starting to read.  
  
 _Hae hyung..._  
  
It was a letter from… Kyuhyun?  
  
Donghae read everything.  
  
He just realized the he was being an asshole.  
  
“You should just kill me before, Kyuhyun.”  
  
 _This is stupid and embarrassing. But…  
I think I like you, hyung…_  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kyuhyun had never been so excited to go for a soccer practice today. When Kangin, his captain, called him to the field, he easily complied to the invitation. The captain even asked him if he was sober.  
  
He hastily ran to the club room, changing into his soccer jersey and shoes. Class was ended pretty early now so he could stay longer at the field. He is gonna kick some balls.  
  
Hours passed, Kyuhyun had covered with sweat. He walked over the bench where he put his drink. He was sitting there whilst wiping the salty liquid over his neck. Kangin then sat next to him.  
  
“Why are you still here?” The captain asked. Kyuhyun answered after drinking down his mineral water.  
  
“You don’t want me to be here or what?” He snorted.  
  
“You are working right? That’s why I’m asking you, stupid!” Kangin slapped his fat thigh hardly. Kyuhyun screamed in pain. “That’s for talking to me crudely.” The older smirked.  
  
“I’m jobless.” He answered before taking another gulp. “Can I ask you something?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“What’s your true intention for recruiting me? J-just asking.”  
  
Kangin laughed loudly whilst ruffling the younger’s curly hair, “I thought you are a genius.”  
  
He swept Kangin’s hand away, “Just answer me.”  
  
“To attract the girls of course. Didn’t you realize that so many girls come to our match for cheering us these days?” Kyuhyun shook his head. “Such a dense lady killer you are.”  
  
“Eeh? Lady killer!? That’s exaggerating!”  
  
“Whatever.” Kangin rolled his eyes. “Let’s go home.” He sat up waiting for Kyuhyun to follow him. But the younger just sat there. “The practice is over.”  
  
“I’ll stay for awhile.”  
  
“Don’t forget to lock the club room.”  
  
Kyuhyun nodded his head and the captain left.  
  
He thought again about the older male’s words.  
  
 _I am attractive?_  He snorted at the thought. So his look wasn’t enough at all for Donghae? Feeling bitter, Kyuhyun entered the field again, forcing his tired legs to do the sport.  
  
He kicked the balls again, harder, every time his partner’s face came to his mind.  
  
That feeling when he hugged Donghae. When Donghae hugged him.  
  
 _Damn it, Love._  
  
“Hah… hah…” Kyuhyun’s body slumped down on the ground, gasping for air. He then lied on his back, covering his eyes with his arm. Kyuhyun groaned hard. “Fuck.” He cried.  
Suddenly a piece of cloth fell over his face. He groaned again but didn’t make any move. Thinking why the hell Kangin was still here.  
  
“I thought you went home already?” Kyuhyun asked. But he didn’t get any answer. Second later he felt someone hovered over his body. Kyuhyun’s personal space issue instantly kicked his gut. He threw the cloth away from his face, Kyuhyun recognized it was a leather jacket. “What-- AH!?”  
  
That person held his wrists tightly.  
  
“Hey~”  
  
“Donghae!? What the hell!” Kyuhyun shouted whilst struggling to get free. “Get off of me!”  
  
“I will. But, promise me you won’t run.” Donghae said sincerely. His soft eyes were staring at the younger’s ones. Kyuhyun looked away.  
  
He finally released the younger’s hands. Kyuhyun instantly pushed his ex-partner’s body hardly, made the latter fell on his butt. He then sat up, ruffling his hair.  
  
“What are you doing here, tch?” Kyuhyun asked, feeling annoyed. He silently examined the latter’s outfit. Did he skip work?  
  
“Hmhh… I want to see you.” Donghae shifted and copied Kyuhyun’s position, facing him.  
  
“You see me already, now go.”  
  
“You didn’t miss me at all? That hurts.” Kyuhyun caught Donghae pouting his rosy lips, surprised him a lot. Was this guy insane?  
  
“You deserve it.” He mumbled lowly. “Wait. How did you know that I’m here!?”  
  
The older smirked, “Your little friend~”  
  
Kyuhyun eyes went wide. His friend just betrayed him for this male? Or…  
  
“You threatened him right? God, you are really lame.”  
  
Donghae sighed heavily as he moved closer to Kyuhyun. With no hesitant he placed his palms on the younger’s cheeks. “Listen.” When he felt Kyuhyun calmed under his touch, he stroked it softly. Donghae smiled when he saw Kyuhyun leaned into his touch. “I’m sorry for what I did last night.” Kyuhyun didn’t say anything, waiting Donghae to continue. “I thought you suddenly leaving the cafe, leaving me, without a word. When you did appear that night, I couldn’t help but to be mad at you and I acted like an asshole.”  
  
“I was going to tell you the night after the special stage. But I forgot.”  
  
“I know. You wrote it on your letter.”  
  
“E-Ehh!? W-what? A l-letter!?” Kyuhyun tried to understand what the older was talking. He then remembered. “Oh my God… This is really embarrassing!” His face went all red and Donghae smirked again.  
  
“Hae hyung…” Donghae was going to spill the contain of Kyuhyun’s letter. Kyuhyun quickly covered his ears.  
  
“Stop! Don’t say anything! I don’t wanna hear it!” He kept yelling at Donghae.  
  
“Hahh… You know what? You are so adorable, Kyu.” He stroked the younger’s cheek again. “You’ve stolen my heart. I can’t imagine if you just ran away like that.” He leaned closer, placing his forehead on Kyuhyun’s, the tip of their nose touching. “I would chase you after all.”  
  
“Cheesy.” Kyuhyun snarked as he closed his eyes. “Hae hyung. You know, I usually push away those people who are being too close to me.”  
  
“I know it. Your personal space issue. It’s really obvious.” Kyuhyun sighed out but Donghae was smiling instead. “I broke the curse right?”  
  
“Ung?”  
  
“Well, I have to kiss you again to break the curse completely.” Donghae grinned and before Kyuhyun could protest the older had pressed his lips on Kyuhyun’s ones. Kyuhyun slowly closed his eyes and circled his arms around Donghae’s neck, pulled the older closer. Donghae kissed Kyuhyun’s lips sloppily and tilted the younger’s head to get more access. Kyuhyun’s moan caused him to smile. They kept kissing until they need an air to breath. With a gasp, Kyuhyun pulled away and panting so hard.  
  
“Hae... hyung…” Kyuhyun called his partner’s name between his ragged breaths.  
  
“I love you, Kyu.” Donghae confessed as he buried his face on Kyuhyun’s neck.  
  
“Hmhh… I can’t believe it, but yeah, I love you too, hyung.” Kyuhyun chuckled when Donghae bit his neck. “Ouch…”  
  
“Let’s leave this place. It’s too public, for doing things.” Donghae kissed the skin where he bit before.  
  
“Yah! Pervert!” Kyuhyun threw Donghae’s jacket at the older’s face. “By the way, you are not working?”  
  
“Henry and Hyukjae are there. Your friend looks so happy.”  
  
“Haha. Of course.” Kyuhyun prayed that Henry would be doing good with Hyukjae near him now. “Wait, but still--”  
  
“I’m the head manager. I supposed work in the office unless we are lacking for the staffs.”  
  
Kyuhyun gasped. “You never told me this before!”  
  
 _No wonder he is so bossy!_  
  
“C’mon~”  
  
Donghae stood up first, he pulled Kyuhyun to stand as well. They quickly left the soccer field and Kyuhyun almost forgot to lock the club room. He told Donghae to wait for him outside. He wasn’t ready to get killed by Kangin, not now, when his love just bloomed.  
  
Kyuhyun then came out with his backpack hanging on his shoulder. He stared lovingly at the male before him. He then slowly walked at his direction, embracing him tightly from behind.  
  
He wasn’t afraid anymore.  
  
Because Donghae had broke the spell on him completely.


End file.
